


quiesce, meus animus

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, After The War TM, Best Friends, Fluff, Get together fic, Gift Fic, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleeping next to each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Clones, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Sleep, my soul/heart. Five times Cody and Obi-Wan joined the 212th cuddle pile, and the one time they didn't.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 306





	quiesce, meus animus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalbarryTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalbarryTrashcan/gifts).



> For my wonderful, amazing friend! We love you, and I hope you had an amazing day! Please enjoy my humble offering of fluff.

After the third time his friend entered the bridge with dark circles under his eyes, Cody decided he needed to do something to help. When they were wrapping up for the day, he made his move. 

“General!” Cody jogged a few steps to catch up with him. Kenobi turned to face him, and it was easy for the commander to read the bone-deep exhaustion in his face. 

“What can I help you with, Cody?” Cody watched as he tried to push down the exhaustion, tried to muster up some energy for his friend. 

“Actually, uh,” Cody rubbed his neck and glanced at the floor. “I was hoping I could, maybe, uh, help you?” He cringed. Smooth, Cody. Real smooth. He could almost hear Rex teasing him. 

“Oh? And what do I require help with, if I might ask?” The general’s eyes were sparkling with mirth and seemed more awake than they had in a week. Encouraged, Cody pushed forward.

“Sir, forgive me if I’m overstepping, but I’ve noticed you seem to be more tired lately,” Cody started walking and was pleased when Kenobi followed him. “As commander, it’s my duty to make sure you have everything you need, and I thought…” he paused and looked at the man keeping pace with him. A raised eyebrow spurred him on. “Well, I thought I could help with that, sir.”

He watched as the Jedi tucked his arms into his sleeves. “The vode feel better when they aren’t alone, we try not to let our siblings sleep by themselves, if we can help it,” Cody felt a blush rise on his face. “It’s nice, being surrounded. It feels safe.”

They stopped outside one of the barracks doors. 

“General, I know you don’t want to intrude in our spaces, but we would be honoured if you would join us,” Cody put a hand on Kenobi’s shoulder. “Let us help keep the nightmares away.”

Kenobi swallowed, and Cody tried not to watch the way his Adam's apple bobbed. His friend needed him to focus. 

“Well, if you’re truly sure I won’t be intruding…” Cody squeezed his shoulder and nodded. “I suppose one night couldn’t hurt.”

Cody smiled and led him into the room, happily noting that there was already a mound of troopers piled together.

“General!” Rhea, one of their shinies, waved enthusiastically from where she was pinned under Waxer’s legs. 

“Are you staying?” Pix, another shiny, smiled shyly up at the pair, their eyes going from his ori’vod to his general. 

“Lots of room over here, if you want,” Boil shifted closer to the vod he was cradling to his chest. 

“Well?” Cody looked to Kenobi, trying to gauge his comfort level. He watched as the Jedi slowly pulled off his outer robe and folded it gently to set beside the pile of armour Cody was creating. 

“After you, Cody,” he quickly stripped the rest of his armour and picked his way across the floor, avoiding stray hands and feet. He paused at the opening near Boil and gestured for his general to go in first. He brought a hand up to place between his shoulder blades, and didn’t miss the way he shuddered into the touch. 

Kenobi laid down and hesitantly pressed his shoulder against Boil’s back, who simply hummed and closed his eyes. Once Cody saw the Jedi relax, he sat down beside him and met his eyes. Kenobi shifted so he was pressed back-to-back with Boil and faced Cody, and hesitantly brought his arm to curl across Cody’s waist. Cody let himself be pulled closer to the Jedi, allowing the colder man to soak up some of his heat. 

When Kenobi hadn’t closed his eyes for several minutes, Cody sighed and looked at him again. 

“General, go to sleep,” he cut off the protest springing from the general's lips. “I’ve got this watch.”

They held eye contact for a few seconds, Kenobi seeming to size him up, before he acquiesced and closed his eyes. Cody settled down, reveling in the weight of the other man's arm holding him close. Hopefully his general would get some well-deserved sleep. 

~

“General.” Cody glared at the man in front of him. “When’s the last time you slept for more than five hours?” He already knew the answer, but that was beside the point. 

“Well, it would have been,” Cody patiently watched as his friend tried to count the days in his head. 

“Before the start of that campaign, if my memory is correct,” and it was. “Sir, you need to sleep. The men need you sharp. Besides, we’re in a secure place now, and General Mundi’s men are doing the guard.”

“Cody, I-”

“You’re exhausted, and need to sleep,” he repeated calmly. He still wasn’t sure how the Force thing worked, but he tried to push some of his conviction and a sense of safety out of his head. “Come with me?” He held out a hand and waited as a myriad of emotions flitted across the general’s usually reserved face. Cody had to keep from beaming when he took his hand. He tugged his Jedi closer and guided him to the current cuddle pile in the temporary barracks. 

“I admit this is much better than my lonely cot,” Cody felt a flutter in his chest when the man let out a yawn and spread his arms high in a full body stretch. He had to look away to tame his racing thoughts. 

This time the general found his own area without prompting. Cody was going to the other side when he felt a wave of disappointment pass over him, quickly followed by embarrassment. He glanced over at the general and noticed a pink blush dusting his cheeks, only barely visible beneath his beard. 

Without a word Cody changed courses and found a spot beside the Jedi, who promptly snuggled close. Cody took in a deep breath through his nose and sighed as his general,  _ his  _ general, rested his head on Cody’s shoulder and placed an arm across his chest in a mirror of the first time. How in the galaxy was he supposed to fall asleep like this?

He tentatively reached up to grip the arm across his chest and longed for more. 

~

Cody tried to clear the blurry shapes from his eyes by blinking rapidly for a few seconds. When he stopped to check if it had worked, he noticed Ken-Obi-Wan staring at him funny. Whatever, he thought. He just had to get through, all this paperwork. He blearily glared at the stack in front of him and reached for a pen. 

He frowned when the pen moved out of his reach, and leaned further forward, only to become more frustrated when it moved again. He growled and stood up, ready to pounce on it when he heard a muffled laugh. Obi-Wan was covering his mouth, those infuriatingly beautiful blue eyes sparkling at him in the dim lighting. 

“What?” He snapped out, before wincing. Although he and Obi-Wan were friends, he was still a superior officer. Such a tone could get him written up under a different Jedi. “Sorry, I’m just-”

“Exhausted, and needing to sleep?” Oh, the general was teasing him all right. “Cody, we’ve been going all night. You should rest.”

“I’m fine,” he protested and went for the pen again, only for it to go flying across the room. 

“Come on, Cody,” the general stood and made for the door, pausing to allow a stumbling Cody to catch up with him. They made it to the cuddle room with only a few dents in Cody’s pride. He was happy Rex couldn’t see him like this, bumbling around tiredly. 

“Sirs!” Rhea saluted from her spot on the floor. She was accompanied by only a few of the vode this time, leaving plenty of free mattress space. “General, glad to see you back.”

“Oh no, I’m not staying,” Obi-Wan (Cody liked saying his name, even if it was just in his head) fondly gripped Cody’s bicep, which was when he realized his armour was gone. He turned to see the last piece in Obi-Wan’s hands, currently being placed on a stack containing the rest of his kit. “I’m here to drop off a dozy commander.”

He let Obi-Wan guide him to an empty spot and tuck a pillow under his head, but when the other man went to leave he grabbed his hand. 

“Jedi need sleep too,” he mumbled, unable to form a more eloquent sentence. He heard his general chuckle and agree, before he felt someone sliding in beside him. 

“G’night, Obi-Wan,” Cody rolled onto his stomach and draped himself across the Jedi’s chest, effectively trapping him in place. After a moment he felt a hand in his hair, but was too far gone to say anything about it. He let out a wordless murmur and pressed his face into the tunics below him. He would probably regret this in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as soothing hands scratched his scalp and smoothed out the knots in his curly hair. 

~

“I’m not tired!” Obi-Wan protested, dodging Cody’ attempts to grab his arm. “See?” He closed his eyes for a second, and Cody felt something surround him and  _ lift him off the ground _ . 

“Hey!” Cody let out a laugh. His general had used the Force on him before, but only in life-or-death scenarios. Certainly never for fun, or to win an argument. “Put me down, Obi-Wan, or maybe I’ll forget to add tea to our next req form!” Cody was instantly back on his feet, with a pouting Obi-Wan hanging on his arm. 

“Don’t, my dear, I am a menace without my tea,” the pleading blue eyes wore him down. 

“Fine,” Cody looked up at the ceiling before he could do something ridiculous, like kiss the man. “But you need sleep.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and went to argue, but Cody swept him into his arms without a pause. 

“Cody!” Was his Jedi blushing again? “Put me down!”

“Hmm,” he pretended to consider the request. “No, I don’t think so. I’m taking you to bed, Obi-Wan.” Yep, his Jedi was blushing. Interesting. 

When they entered the cuddle room, no one said anything. By this point the vode were used to one or the other being cajoled to sleep in the comfort and safety of the room. Pix gave a lazy salute as they rubbed soothing circles on the back of a new shiny huddled close to them. They had really grown as a trooper, especially after earning their paint. 

Cody flopped onto the first free space he could see, even though it was really only big enough for one. Shame. Cody shifted so that Obi-Wan was in a more comfortable position and thanked the little gods that he was in his dress greys and didn’t have to worry about armour. 

“You going back to work?” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet, and Cody could feel a hand trace patterns over his shoulder. He breathed in the smell of his Jedi and shook his head. 

“No, I’m tired,” Cody relaxed further into the mattress and tangled their legs together. He let out a small yawn and tried to push his own tiredness at the general. He received a sleepy wave back. 

He smiled when Obi-Wan pushed his face into his neck. He thought he could feel the ghost of a kiss but it was gone before he could be sure. Cody closed his eyes and pushed his nose into his Jedi’s hair, and reveled in the fact that he was allowed such trust by his friend. 

A friend, he reminded himself, even as he wrapped his arms more securely around the man on top of him. A friend, nothing else. 

~

After such a long shift, he wanted nothing more than to collapse into a pile of siblings and sleep for ten hours. Cody stretched out his sore back and spared a thought to his general, who was probably asleep in his own bunk by now. He had half a mind to seek him out, but knew the other man likely wanted some space. After all, they were constantly beside each other during the day. 

He stepped inside the barracks ready for sleep and immediately noticed his general, happily ensconced within a pile of shinies. Cody couldn’t help but smile softly at his Jedi. Cody went to lay down but noticed Obi-Wan waving him over. He shuffled to crouch beside his head.

“I see you found yourself a new sleeping buddy,” he teased, looking at the shiny clinging to his waist like a cadet, and the one hugging his legs, and the one with his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. “Or three.”

“I’m sorry my dear, they were quite distraught after the last battle,” there was an apology in his eyes. “I couldn’t find it in me to ask them to reserve a spot for you.”

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan. You can sleep with whoever you want,” there was that blush again. “I certainly don’t get all the honours.”

“I-just...oh, hold on,” Obi-Wan started to wriggle out of the loving embraces of the shinies. “Go find a spot for us, I’ll be there momentarily.”

Cody snorted and looked at the ground, then back up to the bunks pushed along the walls. His back  _ was _ sore, and Obi-Wan didn’t specify…

Cody was half asleep by the time the general found him. 

“My back,” he said by way of explanation. After just a moment’s hesitation the general climbed in beside him. Cody pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed. He knew Obi-Wan ran colder, and without the extra heat from the vode, he would need it. 

Obi-Wan whispered a thank you and slipped his arms around Cody’s waist, holding him close. Cody felt something in his heart swell, and he found himself choking back tears as he watched the man huddled close to his heart. He didn’t want to lose this, lose his general, his Jedi, his  _ friend _ . He wouldn’t survive it. Cody brought a hand up to press over Obi-Wan’s heart. At the questioning look he got, he just closed his eyes and focused on the steady rhythm pulsing enough to feel. This time Cody fell asleep first, with the most precious part of his world in his arms. 

~

Cody let out a massive yawn, and couldn’t help the overwhelming wave of tiredness escape his walls. Obi-Wan gave him a gentle smile and took his tea mug from him. 

“Tired?” Obi-Wan placed the two mugs on his low table and rested his chin on his fist. 

Cody smiled back ruefully and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m enjoying this! It’s just been a long day.”

“I know, dear one,” Obi-Wan grabbed one of Cody’s hands with his free one. “It’s been busier than normal lately. I think we’re almost at the end.”

“The end of the war,” Cody felt tears prick at his eyes. “After the war, you won’t be my general any more, Obi-Wan.” The hand on his tightened as if picking up on his grief. 

“No, I won’t,” his Jedi whispered and leaned forward. “Cody…”

“I won’t see you every day, or share tea with you,” Cody turned to face him fully, grateful for the armless cushions they were on. “I won’t have to make sure you’ve eaten, or slept, or meditated enough.”

There was silence from the other man, and Cody realized he mirrored Cody’s change in posture and had grabbed his other hand for comfort. 

“Obi-Wan, I sleep better when you’re beside me, when I know you’re safe,” Cody cradled their connected hands against his chest and leaned in to bump their foreheads together in a kovnyn. “Obi-Wan, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You don’t have to,” his Jedi whispered, and Cody opened his eyes (but couldn’t move away). “Cody, my dear, after the war, I’m leaving the order. I’ve found that I can no longer support the council’s views on...certain matters.”

“Obi-Wan, what are you saying?” Cody felt the other man’s breath on his lips and had to exert a massive amount of self-control to keep from stealing a taste of them.

“I’m saying, love, that we won’t have to say goodbye.”

Cody blinked and felt hot tears fall down his face. “Obi-” he cut himself off. Words couldn’t do what he needed. Instead he closed his eyes and let down his shielding so his Jedi could sense how he felt. He poured wave after wave of love to his friend and hoped with all his heart. 

He could hardly believe it when he felt the softest kiss brush his lips. Cody gasped and gripped the hands in his. He slowly opened his eyes and analyzed his general’s face before leaning in to brush a kiss of his own on Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“After the war, Cody, I want to show you the galaxy when it’s at peace,” his voice was breathless and Cody smiled. 

“Okay,” he said, before another massive yawn overtook him. He protested when Obi-Wan took his hands back, but relaxed when he moved over to the bed. 

“Well? Are you coming, dear one?” Cody followed and when he was tucked under the blanket with his cyare at his side, it felt like coming home. 

Cody arranged them so he was laying on top of Obi-Wan, his ear pressed against his love’s heart. Cody slept to the sound of Obi-Wan’s heart beating, and the incredible knowledge that his cyare felt the same as him. He had the best sleep he’d gotten since the war began with his love safe beneath him, resting soundly in the clutches of sleep. 


End file.
